


El castillo de madera

by DreamerStar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caspian´s parents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pevensie´s Parents, Romance, casmund - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Casmund.<br/>Hay cosas salvajes, cosas que jamás podrán ser controladas. El amor es una de esas cosas indomables. Y el castillo de madera, el castillo de los recuerdos y los secretos, es un refugio. Un santuario para las cosas incontrolables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El castillo de madera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso C.S. Lewis
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene relación hombre x hombre y es un AU (universo alterno) situado en la modernidad.

Edmund sabe que hay cosas salvajes, cosas que jamás podrán ser controladas. Lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe. También sabe que el amor es una de esas cosas indomables:

No decides a quien amas ni cuanto vas a hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedes medir la rapidez con la que te invade o las locuras que harás por él.

El amor es incontrolable y hermoso. Es inmenso y aterrador. Es tantas cosas, provoca tantos sentimientos que Edmund quiere y no quiere estar enamorado al mismo tiempo.

Pero eso no es algo que pueda elegir.

Suspira con cansancio mientras observa como Caspian habla con su hermana Susan, que sonríe y sonríe a cada palabra de Caspian.

A veces le gustaría cambiar de familia. Miente; jamás cambiaría a su familia.

Peter está hablando con su padre, el señor Pevensie, y con el padre de Caspian, el señor Telmarino. El señor Pevensie y el señor Telmarino son viejos amigos del ejército.

Así fue como conoció a Caspian. Él y todos sus hermanos.

Su madre habla con la madre de Caspian sobre el último número de la revista que tanto les gusta. Se conocieron en una visita a sus respectivos cónyuges, luego fueron juntas a las mismas clases de costura.

Así fue como consiguió el suéter que lleva. Él y todos sus hermanos.

Lucy, tan atenta como siempre, se sienta a su lado con una sonrisa, respetando su falsa lectura. Tiene que aprender la forma de hacer que Lucy no le descubra tan fácilmente.

Pero realmente no le importa que Lucy le descubra siempre. Además Lucy es la mejor encontrando cosas. Como los corazones, Lucy siempre sabe encontrar el corazón de las personas.

—Hola Lu.—Saluda mientras cierra el libro que le han mandado a leer.

Sus profesores tienen muy mal gusto algunas veces.

—Hola Ed.—Dice con una sonrisa radiante, mostrando sus dientes. —¿Puedo saber porqué estas tan decaído?

Edmund se piensa la pregunta. Mentiría si dijese que no estuvo tentado a hacerse el loco. Pero no quería mentir, no a Lucy, no a su hermana favorita.

Así que en lugar de mentir le dirige una rápida mirada a Caspian, que sigue hablando con Susan.

¿Qué es lo que tiene Susan de interesante?

Lucy lo comprende al momento y no dice nada, solo le sonríe y asiente con suavidad.

—Nunca lo has intentado.—Le dice clavando sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Edmund.

Edmund rueda los ojos.

—No vayas por ahí Lu, ya sabes lo peliagudo que es.

Lucy niega, obstinada.

—Es más peligroso ignorar al corazón. —Dice con seguridad y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Edmund la observa con admiración. Lucy es realmente valiente. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Y es la más valiente porque no teme decir en voz alta  _"yo creo" "yo opino" "yo sé"_.

Edmund la admira profundamente por ello.

—Pero Lucy, querida y atenta Lucy.—Replica en voz suave.—Sería injusto comprometerle a guardar tan bochornoso secreto. Sería sumamente ruin hacerle pasar por tal momento. Sería egoísta.

Lucy arruga la nariz en un claro gesto de desagrado.

—No te escudes en grandes palabras Ed. No cuela. No conmigo.—Le dice mientras se levanta del sofá, haciéndole un gesto a su madre para indicarle que la ha oído y que ya va.

Edmund asiente con gesto neutro, disculpándose inconscientemente.

Lucy le dedica una mirada cargada de advertencia y comprensión antes de irse. Edmund quiere decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero se lo piensa mejor y calla.

Callar resulta más sencillo.

Toma el libro nuevamente y se pone de pie a los pocos segundos de que Lucy se vaya. Ahora Caspian habla con Peter y Susan. Piensa en unirse a la conversación pero no se le ocurre como, por lo que se escurre hasta la entrada.

Coge su chaqueta del perchero que hay junto a la puerta y se la pone. Luego toma las llaves y deja el libro en la mesita que hay junto a la entrada. Ya lo leerá más tarde.

Abre la puerta con cuidado, tratando de emitir el menor ruido posible. No quiere que nadie sepa que se ha ido. Cierra la puerta tras él y baja las escaleras hasta la acera, guardando las llaves en un bolsillo.

Misión cumplida.

Edmund alza la mirada hasta el cielo gris de Londres con aire decaído. Lucy podría decir que debía ser valiente pero su padre era militar, o al menos lo había sido.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que era gay y estaba enamorado de Caspian? ¿Iba Caspian, en el dudoso caso de que lo quisiera, a decirle a su adorado padre (ex) militar que era gay?

Edmund niega con la cabeza sutilmente mientras echaba a andar calle abajo, en dirección al viejo parque del barrio. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles a sus padres que era gay, pero no se atrevía aún. Era demasiado pronto para soportar sus miradas de dolor, decepción y rechazo.

Tal vez después de irse de casa...

No, eso sería demasiado cobarde. Tenía miedo de ser odiado pero eso no era excusa para ser un cobarde.

Aunque según Lucy no existía excusa para ser cobarde.

Edmund entró en el parque desierto a causa del cielo nublado con un escalofrío. Caminó con paso lento hasta el castillo de madera en el que tanto habían jugado de niños él y sus hermanos y escaló hasta su torre. Allí se acomodó, redescubriendo los dibujos que habían hecho de niños.

Estiró la mano con una sonrisa, tomando la linterna que habían escondido Lucy y él en un hueco secreto hacía unos años. La encendió para alumbrar el techo en forma de triángulo que guardaba sus grandes memorias.

No le importaría quedarse allí por siempre.

Apoyó la linterna contra la pared antes de tumbarse, haciéndose un ovillo para guardar el calor. No había sido tan buena idea irse. O tal vez si lo había sido.

Con los ojos cerrados Edmund escuchó el crujir de las escaleras del castillo e, inmediatamente, se incorporó con los sentidos en alerta.

—¿Edmund?—Preguntó la voz de Caspian, que ascendía hasta la torre en un murmullo preocupado.

El corazón de Edmund se encogió sobre si mismo mientras su voz salía una octava más aguda de lo que recordaba.

—Aquí.—Logró decir mientras veía como Caspian entraba a la torre con una sonrisa.

—Este sito es más pequeño de lo que recordaba.—Murmuró al sentarse junto a Edmund, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

Había tan poco espacio que era imposible que no ocurriese. Tan poco espacio que Edmund podría jurar que estaba respirando el mismo aire que Caspian.

—No tan pequeño.—Logró murmurar Edmund mientras sentía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Caspian río, llenando de calor la pequeña torre de madera. Tanto calor que durante unos segundos se creyó en verano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Susurró Edmund con voz queda mientras observaba a Caspian.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo.—Replicó con el ceño levemente fruncido.—Llevas todo el día rarísimo y, para rematarlo, en cuanto me despisto un segundo desapareces.

Edmund lo observó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Has estado observándome?

Caspian asintió, tratando de no sonrojarse más de lo explicable.

—Puede.—Masculló deslizando la mira a otro lado. Lejos de los ojos de Edmund y su inquisidora mirada a la que jamás podría negarse.

Edmund comenzó a reír, llevándose las manos a la cara para retener la risa que salía sin control. Sentía que le ardía la cara, pero le daba igual, no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Caspian había estado tan pendiente de él como lo había estado él de Caspian.

Y aquello, aquel tonto secreto, era un alivio. Era un bálsamo para las heridas de su corazón.

Caspian alzó una ceja, golpeando el hombro de Edmund suavemente.

—No hace falta que te rías tanto Ed.

Edmund asintió, logrando detener la risa que se había apoderado de él. Alzó la mirada hasta Caspian con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos llorosos.

— Lo siento Cas, no... Yo...—Negó con la cabeza un par de veces sin dejar de sonreír.

Caspian le sonrió, llevando su diestra hasta la mejilla de Edmund para limpiar sus lágrimas. La caricia fue lenta, como una llovizna, y tan llena de sentimientos que Edmund se sintió confortado y tonto de pronto.

Sintiera lo mismo o no Caspian jamás le dejaría de hablar. Jamás lo haría a un lado.

—Deberíamos volver...—Comenzó a murmurar Caspian, obligándose a apartar la mano de Edmund. Los amigos no hacían esas cosas.—Es tarde y no...

—Te quiero. —Murmuró Edmund de pronto, sin ser consciente si quiera de que había comenzado a hablar.

Caspian clavó sus ojos en los de Edmund al instante, leyendo el significado del querer recién confesado. El querer que significaba amar.

Caspian no lo pensó más, no se contuvo más. Se aproximó al rostro de Edmund y le besó en los labios por primera vez. Y fue maravilloso. Más maravilloso que cualquier milagro existente.

Edmund se aferró a la chaqueta de Caspian, acercando más sus cuerpos mientras sus labios se fundían. Y sé fundían con tanta facilidad que creyó por más de un segundo que esa era la razón por la que tenía labios.

Hubo minutos que se perdieron en el castillo de madera mientras se confesaban todo aquello que querían decir. Los minutos se esfumaron al dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos indomables que golpeaban sus pechos con cada roce. Con cada mirada y cada sonrisa.

Caspian besaba a Edmund con tal cariño que todo tomó sentido de pronto. Ese era el momento, esa era la razón por la que se habían conocido.

—Te quiero...—Murmuró Caspian contra sus labios, entre un beso y otro.—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Edmund sonrió.

—Lo sé... lo sé Cas.—Susurró en medio de un beso con una sonrisa inmensa.

Caspian sonrió, radiante, acariciando las mejillas llenas de pecas de Edmund con cariño antes de volver a hablar.

—Creo que no les importará que nos retrasamos un poco más.

Edmund apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Caspian, sonriendo, hinchado de la más pura dicha.

—¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

Caspian asintió.

—Sí, lo estoy haciendo.

—Me encantaría.—Murmuró Edmund mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de Caspian, sintiendo el pecho lleno y la boca endulzada.

Y ya no importó nada más. No existía nada más que el amor y el castillo de madera. Solo Caspian y Edmund en su castillo secreto, guardián de cosas salvajes y hermosas.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
